the redemption of murtagh
by sexypoet
Summary: here is as follows the story of the redmption of murtagh


Chapter 1

Return to the Empire

Here is as follows the story of the redemption of Murtagh and how it was that the Lady Catherine became a dragon rider.

Dread. Not normally a feeling that one associates with return to home. But today it is, thoughts of my betrayal willing or not of Eragon swirled through my head he was right I should have let him kill me life is not worth living as another man's slave and that is what I was._ "Thorn. _I mumbled through our bond _should I have let him kill us?"_

"_No. he has no right besides he doesn't care about us only about how we serve the empire if he did care he would have tried to free us."_

"_He can't" _

"_The elves know old magic they might know a way to save us."_

"_No, and stop saying such things; He can hear our thoughts" _

"_You started it."_

"_Eragon would never do it even if there was a way he isn't like that."_

"_Weren't you friends?"_

_"Acquaintances, Thorn wait I just realized something, I can feel his pride surging through our bond- on the plain you breathed fire _

"_Yes," he says trying and failing to sound modest_

"_Thorn," I cry hugging his neck excitedly _

_He grins "I wanted to surprise you I've been able for three days now"_

"_I'm proud of you" he flushes with pride and his chest swells _

"_I told you we didn't want to die" he adds tenderly_

"_You were right" I whisper aloud, the soft wind carries my answer toward him_

"_Never again?"_

"_Never again, Thorn I won' even consider it" _I promise and gaze up at the sky where the sun is beginning her descent beneath amethyst clouds that slowly rise to conceal the sky. There won't be any stars tonight.

I looked down, soft meadows sprawled across the land to where gentle hills began; small towns dotted the landscape somehow in this peaceful place of land the scourge of war had yet to be realized. I was hungry and I didn't want to face Galbatorix after releasing Eragon no doubt more unbreakable oaths would be forced out of me taking away what little freedom I still had. The twins were dead as if to add insult to injury if he knew I had allowed it he would probably keep me away from thorn and add some torture to make my life just a little more painful. "_I'm hungry." _

"_Shouldn't we head back? He's waiting._

"_Head back? Why? So he can torture us some more" _

No one has ever loved me except for my mother and she died when I was very young. It was proof of just how close Thorn and I are that he didn't point out that Galbatorix would kill me when I returned if I stopped in a town to eat.

"_I'll wait for you outside. Be careful."_

"_Don't worry, I'll be fine."_

"_You only ever say that when you are about to do something stupid."_

"_I promise I'll be good. Will you leave me alone now?"_

"_No."_

"_Please._

"_Here we are."_ Thorn launched into a spiraling dive that would have rivaled and arrow's straight flight and left me dizzy; he landed outside the city's thick stone walls. I scrambled off and swaggered into the city. Glad to be a normal person for just a moment I didn't have to worry about Galbatorix or Eragon, I walked down narrow gobbled streets tripping over an occasional loose stone in search of a tavern.

Hot liquid hit my side and I leapt back with a yelp just in time to catch a stumbling girl in my arms.

"Sorry" we both said in tandem then started to laugh

She looked down at my soggy clothes "do you have anything else to wear?" She asked

"No, but they'll dry."

I couldn't take my eyes off her, in the late sun set her light brown hair shown gold and the light blue of her eyes sparkled with mischief. She wore a pale blue dress and the drops of gold in her ears held small cerulean stones

She smiled at me. The sun's rays have met their match in that girls smile, "would you like to eat with me?" I nodded

"_Murtagh"_

"I know the best tavern my uncle owns it. Come." And I followed her.

"_Murtagh"_

The smoky air filtered against my nose and mouth I coughed she looked at me curiously

"It's been a while since you've been in a tavern?"

I nod still recovering my breath; the table we sat at was small and in the far corner of the room nestled among shadows, away from the general raucous of the drunks. Conversation has never come easy and laughter was never quick to spill from my lips but his lovely lady held me at ease I told stories of dragons and she told me how she loved to fly. Hours came and went easily we talked of everything yet neither spoke of our identities.

"_MURTAGH" _

"_Thorn?" I said startled. What it is?"_

"_I've called you at least 3 times" _

"_I didn't hear you"_

"_I know. Now get out of there you lovesick fool the king can destroy her with the information she is giving to you. Do you mean her harm?"_

I was acting so normal I had forgotten the king. I jumped to my feet I'm sorry I gasp to the startled girl I have to leave and I took off at a run. It was dark out when I finally stumbled over to Thorn.

"_Sorry" _

He nudged my chest affectionately. But I was shaken and he knew it, the usual banter was forgotten as I pressed myself against his back and watched the city lights fade into the night keeping darkness at bay while I was flung into it. Somewhere among them was a beautiful girl whose name I would probably never know.

Chapter 2

The King

Galbatorix was not pleased. Which can be directly translated as god help anyone within a 50 mile radius of him. And you're going to need a lot more then that if you're standing right in front of him, story of my life that is exactly where I was. "You let him go spit landed on my cheek months of planning, of failure to capture a 16 year old farm boy and you let him go? The whites of his eyes rolled violently he screamed curses in my direction. We lose the twins, we lose Eragon. His hand flies toward my face I could have ducked but I didn't his ring cut into my cheek and a small trickle of blood slid down my face. I don't wipe it away, "you stupid boy" he snaps but gentler now.

"You are not loyal to me, Murtagh." His cold eyes hurt as they glare into my own, his eyes are dark brown but against his translucent skin and grey white hair they are black holes of etched in his face. I remember those eyes from when I first arrived here the first time he shattered my mental barriers stealing away the one thing I always guarded the one thing that I clung to, I remember that gaze those pits of undisturbed malice as he laid bare my torn soul, my screams echoing throughout his dungeons those eyes consuming all my pain fear and hate; eyes that have never shown me mercy eyes that consumed me but without offering solace.

It is a statement, that I answer "No"

"And did I not say that disloyalty will be punished by death."

"You did" I mumble, I mumble a lot in Galbatorix presence

"My lord...you did my lord" he corrects smoothly. He holds my gaze at me until I repeat

"You did my lord I spit out and if words were poisonous venom the king would be dead.

"Get this filth out of my sight" he shouts to the guards, gauntleted hands close around my arms bruising my skin effortlessly, as they drag me away, towards the dungeon.



"I have decided you will take the dragon egg and search the land for a rider and after I have one, you, he stepped closer chills flitted over my skin and I averted my eyes will be disposed of. I have no need of a servant who is not loyal to me. You may go."

I turned and walked out I still wasn't sure how I had been let off so easily. I left for my chambers at a near run.

"_Thorn" _I called happily. Months ago I would have been devastated to still be in this place but torture can put a perspective on life that's slightly different then the ones most experiences give you.

_"Are you all right_" concern colors his voice

"_For now_" I grin lets go flying

He groans and grumbles complaining about my excessive energy but I know he wants to fly because in truth we love nothing more then each others company.

The night is dark and cloudy occasionally the wind shifts and reveals a distant star but all too quickly the wind shifts again and its dark so dark again and I can't see any light, no stars. So we return after only a few hours as soon as we land I hurry into the kitchens.

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I'm hungry" _

"_Again" _

"_Yes, again" _

"_You're always hungry, maybe you should be the one the feed half a cow too. "_

"_Ha ha" _

"_I was being serious, anyway hurry I want to go to sleep" _

"_Go ahead" _

"_I can't I only rest easy when you're asleep it's the one time I know you aren't in trouble or won't get into it he added"_

"_You needn't worry so, Thorn"_

"_Yes actually I must"_

I enter the kitchens the walls around the huge fires are coated with a soft soot blanket, the floors and counters are covered with dishes and cutlery. A servant girl has spotted me she hurries over,

"May I be of assistance, my Lord?" before I can answer a small boy comes rushing over wailing about a scary dream, his mother I can tell by the look of adoration in his eyes as she tells him there is no monster under the bed nothing to fear, and it hurts a stretched ridged feeling in my chest that initiates somewhere in the general vicinity of my heart the girl looks up her baby still cradled against her horror is on her face she has forgotten her place putting her son before me I shake my head weakly I'm not hungry any more not at all. I feel Thorn's concern edging through our bond. No one has ever loved me my mother never held me and banished scary dreams though I had many. But what hurts more then all this is that no one ever will I've become a monster in the service of a demonic king and I'm powerless to fight him forced to kill in his name forced to slaughter the people I once knew respected and…cared for. It would be impossible for another soul to love a person like me for all the wicked things I've done. I've never been able to ask for love and it's never been given freely and now... now it never will.

Days pass weeks that slip into months and I bring promising children to the king but the egg doesn't hatch I travel discreetly disguised mostly as a passing peasant through towns waiting for the hum that the egg will sound when it senses it's rider's presence. The king is growing disappointed I can feel it. Thorn and I fly over a small town Città Illogica, I believe it looks familiar and suddenly I remember this is where I met the girl. The Girl, Girl Whose Name I Don't Know But Really Wish I Did, girl the beautiful one who loved to fly.

I walk through the narrow streets observing children the egg in my bag the sky is getting dark sending rays of final light to color evenings clouds orange purple, purple, the color of royalty. I walk into a familiar tavern hoping softly, my heart kicks up a beat, my body tense with anticipation; I get closer, my memory fighting to remember if this is the place. I enter my eyes strain against the smoky gloom and my heart stops, literally there she is waiting tables soft candle light gives her hair a golden shine and an enthrall glow surrounds her face emanating from the candle or perhaps her lovely smile today she is wearing a wool dress cut loosely purely practical, for the purpose of work it is a deep green the color of sea plants hid beneath the waters surface. She looks up and our gazes touch, more like slam together causing me almost to choke on my throbbing heart, but it sounds better to say touched. She walks over and the egg starts to hum softly, I stare at her no surely not her it could be anyone here I remind myself, the place was packed.

"Can I help you?"

Yes I want to shout you can run away before this egg thinks about hatching and if you are the next rider before he finds you and turns you into a slave like me. All I say "Yes, uh…do you have food?"

I hear Thorn snort through our bond do you have food he mimics his voice a prim _highly_ exaggerated imitation of my own, you're in a tavern silly; my face colors I'm such an idiot, but I'm rather impressed I managed to say anything at all seeing as I can barely breath past the throbbing problem I have in my chest. She smirks at me

"Well unless we're not a tavern anymore, yes we have food" her voice mocks sweetly

My face has gone if possible redder right this way she grins. And I follow her. The egg is humming incessantly now, I swallow and turn the more time I spend with in this place the more Galbatorix will glean that the future rider is here and whether or no it is her the more danger I will put her in .I sprint out tripping on the terrace and scraping my knees on the stone I race on stumbling on the cobbles to Thorn who is waiting on the city walls I feel his anxious fear and it hits me my bag the bag with the egg I miss it's wait at my side. I look down from his back and she's standing there on the terrace surrounded by flowers in the shadow of the smoky entrance she stands out plainly, hurt and understanding in her eyes she knows it hits me hard Thorn soars upward in one mighty thrust of his wings I leave her standing in the dim light I look back once there is a green egg lying behind her where I fell I could go back … I can not breath, Thorn, I shout I've lost the egg. Galbatorix is going to kill me.

Chapter 3

Catherine

I watch the red dragon and his rider fly away so that explains it I know now why his eyes hold that haunted look and why utter hurt and resignation proceed his every action. I've heard the tales of the riders and how one fights for the Varden and the other for the empire. I didn't know why but I wanted to help the red rider of the red dragon.

I turned to go back inside my head alive with thoughts ouch I yelp my toe connects with a large stone like object is lying on the terrace sparkling teal cyan in the dim light I sink to the cobbles my breath short the egg is humming I reach out letting my finger tips drift over it's smooth surface it wiggles happily under my hand. A dragon's egg the last one in existence, and somehow I know it's meant for me. Now whether I want to or not I must flee Città Illogica. The rider will know soon that the egg is missing, and then I remember the look in his eyes when our eyes met as he and his dragon flew into the night, it was dread, hopeless dread. And I understand he's giving me a chance to be free to defeat the empire to bring the riders back to defeat the king he's sacrificing himself he doesn't expect mercy. Well he's in for a surprise because I'm going to find the blue dragon and her rider and together the three of us we'll defeat the king.

Chapter 4

Allegiance

"I lost it"

"You didn't loose it he howls at me, his voice echoing against the polished marble of his throne room high walls with exquisite paintings line the walls beauty that only serves to make me hate this place even more. You found the rider and you let them go, I don't answer he surges into my mind he roars with anger, when he sees the egg on the terrace, no rider, you lost the egg and without even doing it properly, you couldn't even find it's rider, your treachery runs deep, Murtagh, you betrayed the Varden your "friend" Eragon who did not even attempt to save you what do you gain by fighting me, boy? Do you think the Varden will forgive you? The dwarfs after you killed their king? The elves? Or perhaps Eragon you're brother who would have killed you. What allies do you think you have if I were to be killed do you think they would let you live?"

The truth is I think he might be right in any case my feet have suddenly become the most interesting part of my anatomy cool ruff fingers close around my chin raising my gaze to his, I feel his skin against mine and resist the urge to tense with revulsion, it's time you swore loyalty to me…of your own accord." "N…no"

"No? He repeats your father did."

Some of the old fire flares up inside of me "and what I sneer makes you think I want to be like Morzan"

"What other choice do you think you have? Your father was an honorable man."

"Honorable I spit yes I suppose betraying the riders and almost killing his son could be considered admirable."

"You didn't answer the question"

"So I have no other choice so what I still don't have to swear to you."

"No you don't but as long as long as you serve both me and the Varden you

can be considered a traitor. He had me and he knew it he gave me a feral smile and I've never felt more like a mouse. I swallow hard.

"I don't want to" I whine rather pathetically. He dismisses me with a wave, "go see Thorn, and Murtagh he catches my arm as I turn to leave when you come back I expect you to have picked a side."

"_Thorn, what am I going to do?"_ I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face letting his ruff scales scrape the tender skin on my face to stop the throbbing behind my eyes and the relentless soreness in my throat that makes it hard to swallow.

"_Don't cry"_ he smoothes his snout across my head ruffling my hair affectionately.

"_I wasn't" _I snap I turn to glare at him tilting my head up, big mistake the small pools that are currently residing in my mahogany colored eyes, tumble out.

"_Liar" _he whispers smugly, but gently curls his neck around my body pushing me against his warm scarlet scales; I rest my head against his warm side forgetting the whole "I'm not crying" façade.

I put off my return to the king's presence and summer slips seamlessly into autumn, my favorite time of year. It's even better with Thorn, flying high above the land watching the wind pull at the leaves spreading them across the grass painting the green into red, orange and yellow like the flower blossoms in spring that cover the same fields, the times I see him in the courtyard or anywhere else I hurry in the other direction. Days pass in this manner. Thorn and I spend as much time as we can flying, enjoying being away from the castle.

Of course no peaceful time lasts forever so I was hardly surprised when in early spring I received summons from the King I had managed to avoid for the past several months Thorn and I had flown out to the east of the kings territory' it was twilight purple clouds flung themselves crosswise the indigo sky like wayward strokes of an artists brush across a to perfect creation. I lay upon soft spring grass the kind that still feels damp like it just came out of the earth Thorn was eating an animal he caught. He looks up a bloody leg with various bits of sinew hanging from between his jaws. I frown in disgust

"Want some?"

"Ew, no that's gross, Thorn" then I heard his voice in my head urging me to return to the castle.

Chapter 5

Attack

"The Varden are launching a full scale attack on the empire I want you to amass my armies prepare them I want every page, squire and Knight ready, then send for the Urgals I want them in the front lines, the Ra'zac should stay out of the fighting and search for the rider and you I want you to kill Eragon then bring his dragon to me." I bow and leave why now I wonder uncertainly why was the Varden attacking now had the other egg hatched in that case we didn't stand a chance. Two weeks later our scouts spotted the Varden's armies marching toward the capital I had sent the Urgals out to meet them I had timed it precisely so that when our forces met it was at the gorge and that meant we had the higher ground. My plan was simple and in that way deadly the Urgals were dispensable so I gathered together a sizeable army charging them to protect the capital and took what was left to fight the Varden in the gorge the Urgals would put a sizeable dent in the Varden's defenses and moral then I would send in the king's soldiers while Thorn and I attempted to defeat Eragon and the other rider if the dragon had really hatched.

The battle wasn't going well. The second dragon had hatched, he was teal he and Sahira worked seamlessly together though I didn't know who the rider was and together they were destroying our defenses. Galbatorix had come on to the battle field he and Eragon were fighting, swords flashing furiously the full extent of Eragon's improved skills shows clearly now but he's no match for Galbatorix as I know he is far to powerful to be killed by a simple sword thrust he has to much power both physically and mentally on the other side of the field Eragon slipped.

Chapter 6

Misery repaid

And unaware of my actions I sprung into action I urged Thorn across the plains, ignoring his insistent demands to know what I intend to do. I slip in front of Eragon parrying the near fatal blow Galbatorix's eyes widen

"You can't" he chokes but I can I realized and I know from the sudden fear in his gaze he has seen the loophole too Galbatorix told me to kill Eragon to not allow Eragon to kill him he never said I couldn't kill him defending Eragon. I slam all of my power to the front of my mind and force past his defenses he cries out and I drive my sword in between the armored plates forcing them back the wound is not fatal he draws back his dagger pushing me out of his mind I have lost the only element with which I could hope to beat him, surprise. I hear Thorn yell; he is fighting to keep the black dragon off of the ground I yank my sword from my lord's flesh my instinct to protect Thorn the creature I love must in this world overriding all fear and reason and hurl it into his dragon's throat, killing him instantly. He turns his tortured gaze on me his eyes wide with the madness of lose the rider of the teal dragon is racing by, flings a sword to me I catch it barely blood lose and exhaustion stealing my strength at an impossible speed I turn and bloke his up raised blade barely another second and my life's blood would mingle with the thousands of others who lay here whether they are men, elves, dwarfs, Urgals or dragon it doesn't matter old enmities are forgotten as we become united, equal in death. He comes at me again shouting curses at me the force at which he enters my mind flings me back onto my own sword it cuts my side through the laces of my leather tunic he comes at me but blind fury has done just that blinded him I seize Zar'oc and with the sword that was once wielded by his most faithful servant, my father I his least devoted slave, I kill him. His warm blood splashing out over my arms and onto the field Galbatorix's eyes widen as I drove my sword home embedding it in his flesh he gazed at me for a moment

"Traitor" he choked out before falling facedown in the bloody dust of Alagasia and with the force to send me flying his presence was ejected from my conscious with great force the oaths that bound me to him were released. A tremendous sense of peace rushed over me, Freedom. And the last thing I knew before nothingness captured me was the warm blood on my hands of Galbatorix, king of Alaglasia and my slaver, hardens as it goes cold.

I lay there on the bare ground among the bodies of the dead and dying with Thorn crouched protectively over me, without the ability or will to get up I looked up the Kull chieftain was towering over me his sword raised I went to seize Zar'oc but it was still stuck in the king's flesh. He choked suddenly an arrow protruding from his throat and he toppled side ways, the teal dragon flew past the riders bow still strung. I lay there for a long time descending in and out of consciousness I don't know how long the battle continued though without me or the king, I doubt our defense held for any extensive period of time.

Chapter 7

Eragon's Gift

The next time I came too fully was to see Eragon walking toward me was dressed completely in steel armor he had a new sword and a glowing blue one and in the hilt a sapphire was embedded.

"Get up" and if he was wearing steel armor it was nothing compared to the callous growl in which he spoke. I struggled weakly to my feet which trust me after having a considerable piece of your essence ripped out of you with out so much as a by your leave can be a rather difficult feat. When I finally managed to hoist myself into a passably vertical position I looked at him and suddenly wished I hadn't the glare he was presenting me with was enough to send me running and this is coming from some one who was all to familiar with Galbatorix and his torture. However due to the condition of my legs screaming bloody murder and scampering off across the plain wasn't really an option.

"Turn around" I love it when people inform you of what their planning to do to you it makes life so much more oh don't' know agonizing maybe.

Thorn sniffs "_you should talk; you, always make things flawlessly obvious what you expect he is your brother"_

"_He could be about to kill me you know" _

"_Are you kidding? From behind not Eragon he's too honorable"_

"_Oh shut up" _

"Take off your shirt" he says calmly I hesitate "now Murtagh" he growls he is ever so patient and kind, my cherished little brother. I fumble with the laces I finally take the steel plates off and then wiggle out of the leather tunic and finally tug off my shirt revealing my sexy muscled chest or at least I like to think it is.

"Remember when I told you that my scar was healed well look up I do and my jaw drops there she is the bar maid from Città Illogica, The Beautiful Girl Whose Name I Don't Know dressed all in silver washed armor and beside her is the teal dragon from a great distance I hear Eragon's voice murmur waise heill his hand resting against the scar on my back she grins at me and stumbles toward me I catch her in my arms she looks up at me and without think with no hesitation at all I brush my lips to hers and there on the body strewn plains with the scent of blood around and the yells of hungry vultures mingled with the shrieks of the wounded, dying and broken hearted friends in the clear air, I kissed her.

Chapter 8

The fight

Eragon took me back to his tent it was rather large and very comfortable. He helped me limp over to the bed and settled me against the cushions then he started to help bandage my injuries both of us were too drained to perform magic.

"Why did you do it?" Eragon asks shaking my from my revere we're sitting in his tent and he's tending to my sprained ankle

"Do what?"

"Save me, kill Galbatorix?"

"I suppose because you were my friend and you're my brother I've always wanted to have a family and I care about you, Eragon. I could never live with myself if I let him do what he did to me to you. I mean those punishments, Eragon, were long hours of torture. You have absolutely no idea what it's like you sit there and pray that someone will come and save you. And you…you'll do anything just to make it stop but it never does."

"I'm sorry" he whispers

"For what?"

"I should have come after you; I abandoned you when I didn't try to find you should never have been in there waiting for me when I didn't come. You saved my life but I've never done anything for you. Why did you feel so obligated to protect me?

"Because you're my little brother and whether or not we're on the same side I think there is something in the older brother handbook that I never got about protecting you're younger brother at all costs." He holds my gaze for a long time

"After we fought I disowned you I'm sorry I just never realized what you had been through." Some of the hurt must have shown on my face because as I pulled away he grabbed my arm desperately "I was an idiot, I know. I let you go.

I snarl "do you have any idea what he did to me for letting you survive? Do you? Did you ever once think of what people give up for you? but the first little rider doesn't see anything past his own little heroism and petty hurts no you were betrayed you never once thought what I was sacrificing when I let you go, well little rider, I'll tell you not that It will change anything because you don't care about anyone except darling Arya and your filthy dragon's hide and your, your own skin means much more of course means more then all the rest but I'll tell you what it meant for me to let you go nothing worth you while just my shattered soul another piece of my disowned sanity another question of who I betrayed my brother or my father just more of my freedom shackled away as Galbatorix realized rebellion and squashed It quick and hard. So no fear, little brother I spat it was only one more piece of a quickly vanishing identity nothing to you, nothing at all." Then I wrenched free of his grip and made to storm out of the tent but unfortunately he hadn't healed my broken angle so my grand retreat was reduced to hobbling very inelegantly not exactly the hoped for retreat but it did the job that is to say got me a decent distance from Eragon.

Chapter 9

The promise

It was sunset before I wandered back across the fields a hazy grey hung over the land as the bodies were burned smoke permeated my hair and clothes I headed in the general direction of the tents to see Thorn, I'd spent the day in the makeshift hospital healing the wounded. I was anxious to see him and make sure he was all right but of course I was very weak so my stumbling walk was taking more time then planned.

"Damn you, where have you been" Eragon sidled into my field of vision of course I wasn't' strong to begin with today and my ankle hurt so I justifiably swayed weakly and to my utter shame and embarrassment I passed out right there. I came to in a dimly lit tent I was snuggled comfortably in a bed and my ankle and head felt a lot better as these facts registered I remembered the events of the past day and my heart skipped happily. I struggled out of bed judging by the sun it was past midday.

"Morning" I turned it was her Most Beautiful Girl Whose Name I Still Don't Know Girl I swear I almost died I was standing there wearing almost nothing my hair was probably enjoying sticking all over the place too. Then I remembered my shirt was still off but judging from her scowl sexy muscled physique was not having desired affect on Beautiful Girl Whose Name I Don't Know. So that comfort thought didn't hold on for long.

'Lo I managed squinting at a particularly minute piece of dirt that had taken up residence on my bare foot.

"Are you feeling all right, we've been worried you shouldn't have been healing people after all the fighting you did and you were hurt"

"I was fine."

"Did you faint afterwards?" she smirked

"Well…yes"

"Yes people faint when they're fine how stupid of me to think there was something wrong."

"It's really none of your business you know"

"I hate to interrupt but if you'll excuse us, milady, my brother really shouldn't be up contrary to what you seem to think people who faint are really very unwell.

My pale skin glowed and Eragon guided me inside he held out his hand "listen he told me sharply "this is stupid I said I was sorry I've been stupid okay I admit it but how long are you going to hold it against me?" I glared for a moment, but he was right this was stupid he was nothing like the goody goody coward I'd known before he really had changed.

"Tell me, Eragon if I were to be captured and you thought I was dead what would you do? Honestly."

"I'd come after you" honesty is a strange thing it can be so hard to read a man's soul but I must tell you when he uttered those words I never doubted him. I grinned wolfishly and he matched my expression I held out my hand but he ignored it and hugged me roughly.

Chapter 10

Cianaco, The Last Dragon

That evening I made my way to where she stood, Beautiful Girl Whose Name I Don't Know. Thorn and the teal dragon, Cianaco are deep in conversation. I make my way over to her it seems like a good time, dragons are bonding riders should uh bond too. She turns at the sound of my feet, I expect her customary mischievous smirk but her face is set and sad

"Why did you run away?"

"What?"

She repeats slowly "you never even told me your name?" women they are so difficult why she couldn't just be happy to see me?

"Well I …I was in a…a hurry I finish lamely" she gives me a look of disbelief that seems to say "that's the best you can do?"

"What is your name by the way?" I glare trying to match her mocking gape Eragon smirks annoyingly as he walks up beside me and pronounces before I can.

"This is Murtagh, my brother" he smiles benevolently at me and I resist the urge to punch him you should really try to answer questions you wouldn't want people to think you don't want to talk to them." I force a smile on my face resolving to put something slimy in Eragon's bed in the very near future.

"Yes, she agrees you wouldn't want me to feel hurt or anything" she and Eragon share a significant smile

"Why are you here?" I turn on Eragon,

"I'm helping you" he smirks again in that really infuriating fashion that extraordinary as it sounds imitates my own smirk exactly. You are obviously having difficulty speaking with my associate and I am here to help I wouldn't want your relationship to end before it started due to your obvious lack of conversational skills." he grins innocently. Yep, something on second thought _several _slimy something's are going to end up in Eragon's bed.

"I didn't want the king to hurt you, he could see you in my thoughts and the longer I was around you the more he understood your significance if I stayed. Then before she can argue I pull her close and in the faded twilight with purple shaded clouds stand in guard over us they drift near the horizon leaving the sky above us clear I can glimpse the first stars starting to appear.

I murmur "sorry" she stands on her tip toes and we kiss, only this time I know that it won't be the last time and I feel as alive as the wind pulling softly at our clothes as darkness steals across our encampment I'm so caught up in her eyes, dangerous eyes; eyes you can drown in if you look for long enough, that I barely hear Eragon's moan of disgust he walks away muttering about wanting to be able to eat dinner and not throw up tonight. But I hardly noticed you see I already was lost in those eyes of hers. Come to think of it I have been since the day she spilled hot chocolate all over me. The memory makes me laugh that was the day my life was destined to become perfect.

Chapter 11

The Last Dragon

Have you ever been loved not aside from the wrongs you have committed but because of them? Not because you're proud of them but rather the person who loves you cares for you, only because you are you and without the deeds the good and bad you wouldn't be.

I said before that no one has ever loved me, I also said no one ever will, but I was wrong because I've found someone who loves me not despite of, nor because of the horrible things I've done but because they make me, me. I murdered the dwarf king Horthgar, betrayed the Varden, My father and Eragon and I'm the son of Morzan, first and last of the forsworn. She is a warrior, a healer a tavern waitress and the most wonderful girl I ever met. So you see I found her the girl who loves me anyway she is a dragon rider like me and her name, her name is Catherine.


End file.
